deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Death Row Loot Party
Mission Statement From the rubble of a civilization left ravaged and broken, we redefine the furthest limits of achievement. Avenging our fallen in the wake of perfect assault, we endlessly pursue the annihilation of our enemies. Driven by the culmination of our synergized efforts, we transcend in commanding force to victory. We are known by many names, by the triumph of our actions, and by the trail of dead left in our legacy. We are the Death Row Loot Party. The Death Row Loot Party consists of strong, experienced, veteran players of whom strive hard to meet the boundaries of success. Being a highly respected and reliant OG unit, we do not accept defeat as an outcome. Protecting Fairview from the onslaught of arising evils we serve our duty day in and day out. Exceeding the average progression rate, DRLP makes haste on all of its objectives, completing them in a timely, professional manner. If you came to advance in every aspect of necessity to survive in Fairview, you have come to the right place. DRLP: The Age of a New Era. The Brink of Success. The Home of the Elite. DRLP Roster Note: These are not all of the members, as we have too many new entries and promotions to keep the charts updated. DRLP counts more than 30 active members, and a hidden Special Operation Squad whose members are completely unknown to everyone beside the Leaders of DRLP. To see the roster please visit our website . The Squads The willing survivors of whom advanced in rank in the past. These members involved in DRLP Squad One prove to be heavily armed and extremely skilled while developing to become an even greater survivor. The survivors recruited here have already made it through intensive training and have been heavily prepared for future missions. These members are to work their way up to the top and train to reach further extents of success. The third and final Squad aims to go back to the dawn of DRLP. This sector features enlisted members who will have the chance to be trained by the best survivors in DF, in hopes of becoming an Elite. The Behind-The-Scenes members of the clan. Their identities, member-base and objectives are unknown to the community. All personnel chosen for the Special Operations Unit will be recruited through Invitation only. Note that these members do not appear on any roster. Resources/Skills Each member of the DRLP is a master in the art of survival, and as a collective are a self-sustaining unit with multiple vaults of high level food, medicine, ammunition, and weaponry, able to endure even the gravest of situations and support each other in our own personal endeavors. In addition to this stockpile of resources, we have several production/service members on which to rely. Those of which are experienced in battle or physically exceptional utilize their ablitlities to maximum efficiency. And those who had to learn to survive the quickest at the begining of the apocalypse continue to progress at an accelerated rate. Special Operations Recruitment All personnel chosen for the Special Operations Unit will be recruited through Invitation only. Note that these members do not appear on the main roster. Welcome to the gateway of success, fellow survivor. ' ' Category:Archived Clans